


夜遁逃

by fazimoi



Category: Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 07:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20831918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fazimoi/pseuds/fazimoi
Summary: “今夜我们不是维罗纳的孩子。”





	夜遁逃

**Author's Note:**

> 匈版。罗&球+提&朱，暗示罗朱，除此之外无cp

我想那是一个普通的晚上，繁星汹涌着冲向天幕，维罗纳的钟楼矗立成一道黑黢黢的影子。站在我的阳台上，可以看见群星的光芒是如何逐渐淹没在远处的塔楼背后。  
那个时候我尚未认识卡普莱塔楼里的朱丽叶，也从未想过此后恐怖的生活会如何袭击我们这些当年还是少年的幼稚鬼。我想那时候我只是看着远方，即城另一端的卡普莱家的庄园，心里却燃不起半点仇恨，尽管母亲叫我去恨他们。我茫茫然感到被命运攫取了心魂，那座塔楼以审判女神的威严注视着我。  
人们也常说蒙太古放荡不羁。大错特错。我平日快乐得好像全世界的君王，可一旦离开美酒佳人，我就从短暂的美梦中清醒。维罗纳，不是我对你不敬，你这么美，我却害怕你。  
于是我可敬可亲的挚友，我的好兄弟茂丘提奥来了。他披着星光与露水如一道晚风降临在我的阳台下，热切地呼唤着我的名字。  
“我的朋友！小声些，夫人都睡了。”我佯装恼怒，心里已经高兴得要飞起来。  
“下来呀，罗密欧！你看这神秘、疯狂、放荡的夜晚！不要再站在这里了，你活像一个卡普莱。”  
那时候的我还是个身手矫健的少年，一口气翻十五个姑娘的阳台也不在话下。我甚至都没有犹豫了一下就跳下阳台扑向风的怀抱——和茂丘提奥一起砸向草地。我们在草丛里滚了两圈，我才意识到我还穿着睡衣，被露水沾湿了后背。  
就像我和茂丘提奥、班伏里奥经常胡诌的小调一样，我们曾自诩自己是世界的君王。我们如巡视领地一样行走在半夜的维罗纳，沐浴在微风与星辰之下。茂丘提奥一贯奉行他那套“人生是座多他妈美的剧场”的胡思乱想主义，走得比亲王还像亲王。演到兴头了还装模作样、痛心疾首状地问责闹事的两大家族，家主自然由我来扮。  
我们经过常去的酒馆，此时其中仍燃着星点灯火，晃晃悠悠朦胧如月。我们没有过去。我们经过走过千万遍的桥，桥下的流水轻轻颤动，一轮明亮的黄色月亮在水中摇曳。我们没有停下。  
我说：“我们要去哪里？”我注意到茂丘提奥的发梢在月光下呈现出一种浅浅的红色。  
茂丘提奥说：“你只管跟着我来。”  
于是我们走过三个岔路，经过五个酒馆三所妓馆，夜行的人渐渐少去。街上只剩下我与茂丘提奥两个人被月光照得瘦长的影子在石砖上折叠。我看见了城墙。我后来想到，我是从那一刻才突然发觉，原来维罗纳不是世界的全部。城墙外还有更多的城墙。而茂丘提奥，茂丘提奥呀。我想他是我见过最有智慧的人，他第一个看见城墙。  
茂丘提奥说：“跑！”  
他拽着我的手向前冲去。  
酒馆的喧笑似乎就在那一刹那突然远去，我听见风骤然呼啸起来。我裹挟着气流全力奔跑，纤长的草叶拂过我裸露的脚踝，月光在我眼前投下变幻的光影。茂丘提奥似乎在笑，笑声被风割裂，于是我也笑，空气灌进我的嘴巴，我被呛得咳出眼泪，却忍不住笑得更大声。  
我们踩过山石，冲上一座小山丘。我们坐在地上喘息，我觉得我的灵魂已经在万里的高空与流云一同飘转遨游。这里的景色远胜于我见过最华丽的舞会，我张开双臂，感到我确实是世界的君王，我拥有最静谧的夜空。我透过半人高的从草看见城墙的另一边是无限的荒原，蜿蜒的深蓝色河流闪烁着银色的光，岸边的树林深邃黑暗，月光在上面筑巢。星星垂落在天空边缘，摇摇欲坠入深沉的林海。  
我意识到自己可以尽情地喊叫。我双手撑着柔软的泥土，对茂丘提奥说：“我的好朋友！我真忍不住写一万首诗歌来赞美你。”  
“嘘——你看那是谁？不过也不需要嘘啦。”茂丘提奥笑嘻嘻地站起来。他身后是一颗小松树，松树的背后是两个人影。  
我认出来其中一个是卡普莱的提伯特。卡普莱！我被夜风冲昏了大脑，我记得当时我竟然问茂丘提奥：“是谁说卡普莱不会半夜窜逃的？”  
提伯特阴着脸，我觉得我仿佛又回到了维罗纳——那种沉闷的气氛我再熟悉不过了。他依旧裹在一身黑衣里，看起来和平时别无二致。我发现他的大衣披在一边的女孩身上。我知道那是他的表妹。  
“哎，别吵架啊！”我站了起来。我可不愿这偷来的短暂夜晚因为一把匕首从我指缝里溜走。  
“谁要跟你吵呀？”那个女孩说。她一甩满头的金发，在星光下灿烂如金。  
我的心砰砰地跳了起来，一万只蝴蝶在我胸腔振翅。  
直到今天我仍相信我是在那一天自愿被爱情挟持，绝非是什么卡普莱的舞会。我百分百确信，我的爱情在那一夜的星空下破土，我在那天看见了星星上的玫瑰，遥远又肆无忌惮地发着光。我与朱丽叶的盟誓由山丘、河流和月亮签字。  
“可怜的罗密欧——竟然在这里陷入了深渊！”茂丘提奥夸张地大笑起来，转头朝着一边的提伯特，“你真的要在这里和我打架？”  
“你只要不来惹我。”  
“哈！我来惹你？你是谁呀？卡普莱家养的一只疯猫？”  
眼看在这美丽的山丘上就要上演城中每天都在发生的事，不是谁打断了谁的腿，就是谁刺伤了谁的手臂。我拉了一下茂丘提奥：“这又不是在城里，别管这么多啦。”  
没想到提伯特居然认真地对我说：“这里是城墙之内，还是在维罗纳。但是我可以假装你不是蒙太古。”  
“今夜我们不是维罗纳的孩子。”更令我难以想象的是茂丘提奥没有抬杠，他只是轻飘飘地撂下这么一句，像个神话里的先知到人间来宣一回真言。  
可是当时的我什么感想都没有。我只是在他躺到草地上之前轻轻地踢了一下他的小腿：“兄弟，这话被亲王听到就麻烦了。”  
于是他翻了个身，神色竟是肃穆：“可我们是要做世界的君王的。”  
我并不知道他为什么要这么说。这只是我们胡编乱造的不成调的小曲儿罢了，顶多只能在酒馆里博美人一笑。到了如今，在什么都已经发生了之后，我却不愿去想。  
在大概十步路之外的地方提伯特挨着他的表妹坐下来，两个人的长发被微风吹起。  
我突然感到无比困倦，天空大地似乎都在向我唱催眠曲，我知道我只要闭上眼睛，一觉醒来这一切都会不复存在，我会回到维罗纳的街巷，和提伯特手里握着刀剑相见，会有血，会有尸体。我感到巨大的惊惶。我想到维罗纳暗沉沉的天空，我想到荒诞的杂耍团，我看到明明灭灭的火把。我抗拒了，可最后还是陷入睡眠。  
我本能地忘记了我是如何回到城中的，也许茂丘提奥知道，但我不会去问他。  
此后每当我回想起这夜，我都被强烈的心颤震慑魂魄。我们那时多么无畏又多么自以为是，可若没有那一天也没有以后的种种。如此想来，若能够回到那一天，我仍然会选择跳下阳台，和茂丘提奥一起朝远方的山丘奔去。


End file.
